


Mask

by theholylight



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: AU, Bad Ending, Bad ending Au, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, Sad, Sad Ending, Spoilers, au: someone else is the traitor, how i wish the whole 'traitor' thing went..., its generally sad with a happy note here and there..., spoilers for the bad ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:58:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theholylight/pseuds/theholylight
Summary: And all it took for the mask to break, was one spoken word. No more places to hide, no more tears to be shed...





	

"J-Joker!"

Navi could only watch from the safety of her Persona as the others escaped, leaving him alone to deal with being the decoy...

... she didn't even notice that Queen was absent from the group that was running, desperately trying not to look back, to not help him out...

* * *

 

"Hurry up, guys! Joker is in that room!"

"Ahhh, to believe that this was a Palace all along!"

Crow gracefully ignored Navi's worried gasps and Panther's annoyance as they searched every nook and cranny of the Niijima Palace for Joker, but to no vail. Not until Navi had sensed something, thus showing them the right way to go.

Queen's absence crossed his mind but by then, he was already opening the safe room's door...

... and what he found settled the matter of the brunette from his mind as he felt Noir slid down behind him, shock clearly visible on her face as they all stared at the...

... gun... and...

Somewhere behind him, Skull vomited...

... Crow couldn't blame him.

* * *

 

"Y-you... h-how could you?"

Panther's batttered breath _whimpering_ did nothing to subdue Queen's insane laughter, her eyes wide and nearly poping out of their sockets, red flashing all over her in the haze that was Crow's mind right now...

"You see, there are things that vermin like you wouldn't be able to understand. That is all I will tell you!"

_**"W-...... WE will steal all that there is to you!"** _

Crow's hand reached for his sword as the brunette's sharp claws and crazed eyes began to grab for them...

.... just one more step and they would finish this...

* * *

 

Gently placing the flowers down, Goro turned to look at the group, a soft smile on his face that did nothing to hide his sadness...

"Who shall go next?"

Futaba stepped forward, carefully placing her own white camellia next to his flowers, her eyes flashing over the name the grave read, before going out of focus again as she walked back towards the others, Ryuji's arm reaching out to brush her shoulder in comfort.

"It's n-not over yet, isn't it?" 

Glancing at Haru as she spoke, he grimly nodded, eyes drifting back to the grave and the lone butterfly painted on it by Yusuke at his request. He figured the other would appreciate it...

"No, there is one more being out there that we have to take down. It's always like that, isn't it?"

"Yeah...." Ann smiled dryly as she began to walk back towards the car Haru had rented for them and this... occasion. No matter how much they hurt now, they had to go on. They all felt like it wasn't the end, not yet...

... and as for Makoto... 

As they all left one by one with Morgana hiding his face in Haru's sweater, a blue butterfly flew down to join the painted one as soon as Goro's back was turned, landing so that it's wings wouldn't cover the name they all engraved into the stone, so carefully as tears dropped down their eyelids...

**Akira Kurusu**

**???**

**Beloved leader, friend and...**

**May you rest in peace**

A black cloak fluttered in the distance...

... wind blew Goro's hair back, causing him to turn around and see...

_Nothing._

**Author's Note:**

> Been toying around with this idea for a while but yeah...
> 
> ... just a drabble for now, too :)


End file.
